Three Days And Nights In The Snow
by twhlocked
Summary: Steve goes back in time to the day which Bucky fell off the train. Surrounded by snowstorm and wolf pack, he accompanied him through the three most difficult days and nights before being taken away by Soviet soldiers.


**Disclaim**-I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND I HAVE NO INTENTION TO PROFIT.

**Notes**-This is a completely a STUCKY story and STUCKY ONLY, it's a story about saving each other, some of you may but I don't see it as a fix-it. Anyway, enjoy! XD

English is not my mother language so there're probably a lot of mistakes, hope you don't mind :)

.

———————————————————————————

**Summary:** Steve went back in time to the day which Bucky fell off the train. Surrounded by snowstorm and wolf pack, he accompanied him through the three most difficult days and nights before being taken away by Soviet soldiers.

———————————————————————————

.

June 15, 2015, I will take the time machine, back to 70 years ago to meet Bucky Barnes. Technically, it is February 7 in 1944. That was his day of martyrdom, the number on the museum display board, lying in brakets right after his name.

I told myself when I got up, no need to be tense, but the hand shook while shaving, the vintage razor scratched my chin.

.

Long ago, Bucky told me with smiley eyes, Steve Rogers will be the symbol of "American can do whatever they want", you will appear at the front line of the career, they'll let you be the first to break the sound barrier, the first to be on the top of Mount Everest, the first to reach the moon…

I remember me saying: I only wish to be the first to kiss you, after the triumph of victory.

Then, he didn't get to see it.

I can't do whatever I want. When he fell off my life, I couldn't save him.

Now that I think about it, the "first to kiss" is quite bad. In the Old Testament, the first kiss for Chief Jephtha after the war was over was given by his beloved daughter. At last, he killed his daughter with his own hands and sacrificed her to the Lord.

-I too, sacrificed the beloved one: He was to follow me. I'm the one who pushed him into the mouth of HYDRA with my bare hands.

Then, his words of breaking the sound barrier, climbing the Mount Everest, reaching the moon…none of these did materialize. If you have to say the "first", I'm probably the first to walk through 70 years with a pierced heart.

.

But he was right about the "front line", no matter what dangerous experiment is processing, I'm always the best also the "first" consideration, so I wasn't surprise at all when facing that giant, oven-like time machine. Tony Stark snook out from the back of it and threw away a micro torch or stuff like that, using the same sentence as usual to start the conversation: "Still no sign of "that guy"?"

He was talking about the "Winter Soldier" who appeared and vanished like a ghost in the fight last year.

"No." There wasn't much emotion in my voice.

.

Bucky didn't actually die on that day, and I don't know would it be better if he died instead of being tortured.

I can't believe those lost ones will come back. Though I often feel it hanging a few inches away from me in the sky, the feather on the wings slide across my forehead when the teeth of yearning and guilt bite the hardest.

.

Before starting the first human trial, Tony talked a lot: For now, it's only available to go back to the past with a definite space-time coordinate; We've tried to send a bunny, a dog, a monkey, they all came back without missing a hair, but it's a pity that they didn't get the chance to write a time travel journal; You need to head back for the place where you "land" in 72 hours; You can't let another "you" see you, you can't bring anything back from the past, you can't disrupt the course of history…

I listened indifferently.

.

The good news is: I can choose the time and location.

.

Tony asked: "You sure you wanna go back to that day, even if you know there's nothing you can change?"

I said: "I've never thought of preventing Bucky from becoming Winter Soldier. Isn't this the perfect time for me to go back？There was no one there except Bucky himself. And all his memories would be wiped out."

According to the files they seized and decrypted, Sergeant James Barnes lied in the snow alone for almost four days before being found by the Soviets.

I was the one who abandoned him there.

Everything is settled, there is no turning back. But if it's possible, I will be there for him, in those last 72 hours.

.

At the last moment, I asked: "This had already happened if everything is on track, right? "

Before the door shut, Tony's face had finally become serious, "Yes."

The machine cries. The lights are out. My body is torn up into millions of pieces. The indescribable noise is unbearable. I can neither see nor breathe, it's like falling with hiper speed or being catapulted into infinite altitude. A blank blasts before my eyes, then darkness takes its place, so suffocatingly black that I almost expired. An irresistible force grabbed me, I am shot out.

Mixed grey and white appear all of a sudden, smash into the face, the molecules of bone and flesh aggregate roughly in an instant, a muffled sound, both head and face crash the cold without any precautions.

Pain attacked from every direction. The unbearable noise is gone, everything is quiet, terribly quiet. But a sharp echo seems to be in the eardrum. I can't move, can't get up, the energy has left only supports me to spit out the snow and mud in my mouth, the sound of my breath rings my ears.

.

There is no sun, no lights, I'm in the snow covered with fir forest in 1944. The place where both of our nightmares started.


End file.
